Une après-midi de tempête
by Sabrinaila
Summary: Après avoir rabâché à la plupart de ses amis la semaine précédente qu'une tempête était prévue, Hermione se retrouve dehors, sous l'arbre près du lac à y lire une livre le jour de ladite tempête.


Ce que ça peut faire du bien de lire un bon livre. Bizarre quand même que peu de personne ne soient sorties par ce temps. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui. Quoi de mieux que de lire près du lac du château adossé à un arbre ? Si je le pouvais, je serais restée ici toute ma vie. Les clapotis du lac, le chant des oiseaux, une légère brise qui balayant mes cheveux de temps à autre. Je respirai une bonne bouffée d'air et me replongeai dans la lecture du bouquin que je venais d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. _Sorts et contre-sorts de médicomagie_ par Bartelimus Lapin. Oui je sais c'est un nom très… différent des autres. Mais plus rien ne m'étonne dans le monde sorcier aujourd'hui, alors… passons.

Je lus durant quelques heures avant de me rendre compte que les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés de chanter et que les seuls élèves qui étaient présents auparavant étaient rentrés. Soucieuse je me retournai dans tous les sens et vérifiai que j'étais la seule dans le magnifique parc de Poudlard. Apparemment, oui, j'étais la seule. Fronçant les sourcils je regardai le ciel. C'est là que je m'en souvins et commença à paniquer en me traitant d'idiote. Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ! J'aurais dû m'en souvenir! Surtout moi! Mais vraiment... Parfois je me demande pourquoi les gens m'appellent miss-je-sais-tout. Si le jour où je dois vraiment savoir quelque chose, en l'occurrence aujourd'hui, j'oublie ! Je rangeai vite mes affaires dans mon sac mais déjà la pluie commençait à tomber. Trop tard, il tombait des cordes et je n'eus d'autres idées que de me coller au tronc de l'arbre qui me protégeait légèrement. Je fixai les portes du château, elles étaient bien trop loin. Je regardai de tous les côtés pour trouver une autre solution. Je n'en vis aucune. Juste au moment où je m'apprêtai, sac à dos maintenu sur ma tête à courir jusqu'aux portes du château, j'aperçus une cabane. Une cabane que je n'avais jamais remarquée. Ou peut-être n'y avais-je jamais fait attention à cause de sa si petite taille ? Malgré le fait qu'elle ne faisait pas plus de deux mètres carrés et que j'allais devoir contourner une partie du lac pour l'atteindre –ce qui implique, grâce à la boue se formant tout autour de celui-ci une hypothétique baignade non voulue près des strangulots- ma décision fut vite prise. Cette dernière se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres. C'était beaucoup moins que le trajet jusqu'aux portes du château qui se trouvait être devenu le parcours du combattant avec la pluie qui tombait et qui n'allait assurément pas s'arrêter.

Heureuse d'avoir trouvée une solution et priant pour que les portes de la cabane ne soient pas verrouillées, je me mis à courir.

Après quelques glissades sur l'herbe, je claquai la porte de la cabane et m'y adossai en soupirant de soulagement. Vu le temps, je n'avais pas emporté ma robe de sorcier avec moi et me retrouvai donc avec mes souliers couinants, mes longues chaussettes anormalement tachées de brun et les vêtements trempés. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que je n'étais pas seule. Apparemment deux Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard assit à même le sol avaient eu la même idée que moi pour s'abriter de l'orage. Je ne la remarquai pas au début mais, au fond, sur une énorme chaise, se trouvait une grosse masse. Je levai un peu plus la tête et remarquai une barbe et des cheveux hirsutes. Oups! Ce que j'avais pris pour un tas de couverture se trouvait être un ami. Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid,dis-je en souriant.

-Bonjour Hermione! Que faisais-tu dehors ? Je croyais t'avoir entendu prévenir les autres de la tempête qui s'annonçait la semaine passée...

Je rougis. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Je suis stupide !

-Oui mais... je l'avais oubliée, avouais-je assez embarrassée. J'avais emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque et tu sais combien j'aime lire près de l'arbre les jours de soleil.

Hagrid me sourit mais ne rajouta rien sachant que j'étais déjà assez mal à l'aise.

J'observai alors la cabane. Elle était en bois et ne contenait qu'une seule grosse chaise. Celle où Hagrid se tenait en ce moment. Elle était de la taille d'une salle de classe vue de l'intérieur. Je fixai alors les élèves assit et reconnut Luna Lovegood avec une de ses amies plus jeune dénomée Susan Cort,Ernie Macmillan et enfin, Draco Malfoy. Qui en passant me lança un regard moqueur. J'allai m'asseoir près de Luna.

-Hermione, étrange que tu aies oubliée la tempête d'aujourd'hui. Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

-Je sais...,hésitai-je, j'étais plongée dans un livre et…

-On sait Granger, me coupa Malfoy d'un ton méprisant.

Je me retournai vers lui avec mon plus beau regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Malfoy, alors occupe-toi de tes chocogrenouilles.

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça Granger, répliqua le blond en se levant.

-Je te parle comme je veux Malfoy, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Luna et Susan afin de l'ignorer.

-Tu vas me le...

-Allons calmez-vous les enfants, dit Hagrid. Nous sommes ici pour un bon bout de temps encore alors essayons de rester calme le temps que la tempête passe.

Draco lui lança un regard dédaigneux et partit se rassoir dans son coin en maugréant des paroles inintelligibles.

De mon côté, je lui tournai résolument le dos et me mis à discuter avec Susan tandis que Ernie parlait à Hagrid des différentes prouesses que son jeune frère arrivait déjà à faire sur un balai.

La cabane trembla. Hagrid regarda par la fenêtre minuscule à laquelle il s'accoudait. On distinguait avec difficultés le château et le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent. La tempête, dont on avait parlé toute la semaine précédente, devait se poursuivre tout le reste de l'après-midi et peut-être même de la soirée. Susan se tourna alors vers Luna avec une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû rester au château ! En plus Justin m'avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour une partie de bataille explosive et tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attendais qu'il me le propose...

-Je suis désolée Susan... réspondit Luna. Je pensais qu'on aurait eu le temps de rentrer avant la tempête et puis je voulais absolument voir les ronflaks cornus. Tu sais qu'ils sortent plus souvent les jours de mauvais temps ? Je trouve ça tout de même incroyable leur capacité à se développer si vite…

Luna ne perdit pas son air rêveur mais parut sincère dans ses excuses. Je passai ma main dans le dos de Susan afin de la réconforter.

-Personne n'aurait pu prévoir l'heure de la tempête Susan. Et Luna ne voulait pas mal faire..,rassurai-je. Vous n'avez pas regardez s'il y avait une trappe ou un tunnel reliant au château ? Il me semble n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette cabane pourtant j'ai lu tellement de livres et je n'en ai jamais entendu parl.., Hermione s'interrompit. Il manquait quelque chose, là en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il manquait une réplique de .. Drago Malfoy? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus donner son avis sur ce que l'un ou l'autre disait ?

-Hermione ? Dit Susan en me tirant de mes pensées. Ça va ?

-Euh.. Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire un tour pour chercher une issue de sortie, dis-je en me levant.

Les filles ne me prêtèrent plus attention et retournèrent à leur conversation. Je me détournai et remarquai que Drago avait disparu. Pourtant la cabane était petite !

Je regardai plus attentivement celle-ci. Elle paraissait quand on y entrait assez petite mais quelque chose clochait. Je me dirigeai vers la fond, à la place où se trouvait Malfoy à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Merlin ! Dès que j'eus atteint le fond de la cabane, le mur recula. Je refis un pas vers lui et m'aperçus que je ne distinguais rien de plus que le noir. Évidemment, la seule fenêtre présente se trouvait à côté de la porte de l'autre côté de la cabane. Je me retournai pour appeler les autres mais me rendis vite compte que j'étais seule. Pas seule dans la cabane. Seule derrière le mur de la cabane que je venais de traverser. Je sortis ma baguette.

-Lumos

Le noir autour de moi me décontenança quelque peu mais je ne me démontai pas. Gryffon un jour, Gryffon toujours !

Malfoy avait disparu par je ne savais quel passage. Je me devais de le retrouver. Ou plutôt, je devais trouver une sortie couverte qui nousr amènerait tous en sécurité au château. Oui voilà qui est mieux. Bon, je reste concentrée et j'avance de quelques pas. Merlin qu'il fait noir. Oh mais que vois-je au loin? De la lumière. Non pas la lumière du jour ni la lumière d'une bougie. C'est de la lumière « Lumos ». Comment est-ce que je le reconnais ? Aucune idée, peut-être qu'en fin de compte je suis bien une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Malfoy ? Criai-je. Je sais que tu es là.

Oui je sais, je dis ça pour me rassurer. Et alors ? C'est vrai, si cette issue conduit au château, n'importe qui pourrait être là. Enfin, n'importe qui connaissant ce passage secret. Ah mince, je me parle tellement à moi même que je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que la lumière a disparue.

-Malfoy, répétais-je un peu moins sûre de moi.

-Oui ? Fit une voix à ma droite.

Je me retournai vers celle-ci et ne distinguai que du noir. J'avançai ma baguette mais la lumière qui en émanait n'était pas assez forte.

-Arrête de jouer sale fouine puant le cancrelat géant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occ..

-Granger reparle moi encore une fois comme tu viens de le faire et je te laisse pourrir dans ce trou sans t'en indiquer la sortie.

Non mais pour qui il me prend? On n'a jamais informé ce petit blond que Gryffondor signifiait courage, honneur, force etc.. ? Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu les superlatifs, mais le fond y est.

-Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je me taise sale fouine ! D'ailleurs tu ne fais que me menacer, encore et toujours des menaces. Ne sais-tu donc faire que cela ? Attaqua-t-elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'un coup de vent passa, m'arrachant ma baguette et l'éteignant de surcroit. Génial. Maintenant je suis dans le noir total.

-Que t'avais-je conseillé Granger ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Tu ne me croyais pas capable de faire une telle chose ?

La voix provenait maintenant de ma gauche.

-Non je ne t'en croyais pas vraiment capable étant donné que tu n'es qu'un trouillard de première classe Malfoy, répondis-je avec un sourire un coin en entamant un pas vers le son de sa voix.

-Apprends, Grange,r que je ne suis en aucun cas un trouillard –la voix provenait à présent de la droite- et qu'étant donné que tu sembles si enthousiaste à l'idée de passer le reste de ta vie seule ici, je vais te laisser. A jamais Granger.

-Malfoy arrête de fuir, criai-je, et surtout arrête de jouer, où es-tu ?

Je m'immobilisai une seconde, me concentrant sur le moindre bruit. Un bruit que j'attendais et qui ne venait pas. Merlin qu'ai-je encore fait? Je suis seule, dans le noir complet, sans baguette et je risquerai de ne jamais être retrouvée avant des années.

-A jamais Malfoy, hurlais-je pour être certaine qu'il m'entende. Je te déteste!

Je me collai contre le mur et m'y assis. Il me fallait une minute pour me calmer sinon je n'arriverais jamais à savoir d'où j'étais venue et à réfléchir comme je le voulais. Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer sur le mur en fermant les yeux. Après quelques minutes, je me mis à chantonner. Et bien quoi ? Autant mourir dans de bonnes conditions. Non je ne perds pas espoir. Je chantonne bêtement c'est tout. Quoi comme chanson ? Une chanson d'amour. De belles paroles. En même temps c'est une chanson très en vogue ces-temps-ci. En tout cas chez les moldus.

Je me suis promis

J'ai promis que je t'attendrais

À la dernière heure

Je sais que tu brilleras plus que tout

Je me suis promis

Je t'ai promis le monde

Je te donne des fleurs

Tu fais en sorte que mes rêves deviennent réalité

Combien d'entre nous

Ressentent le besoin de courir chercher un abri?

Je me suis promis

Que je dirais une prière pour toi

Un nouveau lendemain

Où tout ce que tu désires devient vrai

Je me suis promis

Que je te le rendrais

Ma sœur et mon frère

Savent que je suis amoureux de toi

Combien d'entre nous

Ressentent la douleur de perdre ce qui leur a un jour appartenu?

Dieu, je sais ce que les gens disent d'elle

Pas d'erreur, qui peut vivre sans amour?

Combien d'entre nous

Ressentent la douleur de perdre ce qui leur a un jour appartenu?

Dieu, je sais ce que les gens disent d'elle

Pas d'erreur, qui peut vivre sans amour?

Je fini de chantonner tranquillement quand j'entendis un bruit.

-Malfoy?

-Pourquoi dis-tu toujours mon nom Granger ? Répondit ce crétin de blond. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Ça aurait pu être ce pauvre Poufsouffle qui bavarde avec le géant. Ou le géant lui même.

-Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui sais où je suis Malfoy et qui, je le savais, serait revenu me chercher. Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir aller raconter à tout le monde comment tu m'as laissé dans ce trou puant le rat - à moi que ce ne soit ton odeur qui sent autant ? - et pouvoir savourer le fait de ternir ma réputation. Répliquai-je. Se vanter d'avoir planté une Gryffondor qui est de plus, ton ennemie du fait quel soit amie avec Harry Potter ne peut que te rendre heureux. Continuais-je en me relevant pour me concentrer sur l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix.

-Bonne déduction Granger. Et pour ton information, continua-t-il tandis que je le sentais se rapprocher, ce n'est pas moi qui sent le rat puant.

Je sentis ses bras se poser de chaque côté de ma tête et son souffle se rapprocher.

-Et puis Granger, dit-il, je n'aurais pas pu revenir étant donné que je n'étais tout simplement pas parti.

Je peux vous dire que de le savoir aussi proche m'embarrassa, généralement se trouver à un mètre de moi le répugnait et là... Heureusement qu'on ne voyait rien sinon il aurait remarqué mes joues rouges de gêne. Et tant qu'on parlait de noir. Comment avait-il réussit à venir jusqu'à moi et m'emprisonner de ses bras sans me mettre la main dans la figure ? Ou avoir son visage tourné vers le mur en parlant ? Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien dit et pourtant je sentais son souffle sur mon visage comme s'il me distinguait à travers l'obscurité.

-Je suis resté assis sur le mur juste en face de toi, murmura-t-il.

-Ah bon.., dis-je déconcertée.

Son haleine fraiche me caressa la joue. Merlin ça me fait presque perdre mes moyens. Si pas tous mes moyens.

-Hum hum, continua-t-il, et je t'ai même entendu chanter. Ça t'embarrasse Granger ?

-Assez Malfoy, j'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes jamais me chercher. Ou plutôt que tu partes au lieu de rester et t'immiscer dans ma vie privée.

-Je ne me suis immiscer dans rien Granger, c'est toi qui chante dans un endroit public. Et puis, dis moi, c'est qui ce garçon ? Tout en disant cela il se rapprocha.

-Un endroit public ? Tu appelles ce trou à rat un endroit public ? Ca ne te regarde pas de toute façon ! Et arrête, tu m'écrases!

-Oh, excusez-moi Miss Granger, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions...

Il se décolla néanmoins de quelques centimètres. Je soupirai.

-Malfoy, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Répondit-il. Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident. C'est la quantième fois qu'on se retrouve si proche tous les deux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui devrait être évident ?

-Je ne te déteste pas Granger, du moins pas parce que tu es l'amie de mon pote Potter.

Je senti sa main se déplacer du mur à ma joue qu'il caressa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette proximité apparaissait entre nous mais à chaque fois elle me faisait ce même effet. Mes joues qui chauffent. Ma bouche qui devient sèche et mes mains qui elles au contraire deviennent moites.

-Pourquoi me détestes-tu alors ? Murmurais-je le souffle coupé et remerciant Merlin que personne n'ait pensé à installer des torches dans cette partie du château. On y était enfin. Faire semblant de continuer à se chamailler devant les autres alors qu'une espèce d'amitié, qui n'en n'était pas une était née il y a quelques semaines de cela.

Je le senti se baisser jusqu'à mon oreille et me dire:

-Parce que tu m'attires.

Je m'empourprai. Encore une fois, vive le noir. En essayant de garder une certaine contenance, je lui dit:

-Merci Malfoy c'est très gentil de ta part, me moquais-je en lui collant un bisou sur la joue.

Je le sentis directement se contracter, il devait froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ?

-Je te déstabilise pour récupérer ma baguette, répondis-je honnêtement. N'étais-ce pas ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire ? Me déstabiliser ?

Trop vite pour que je ne l'arrête, il se rapprocha et nos lèvres ne se trouvèrent qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ? Murmurais-je de nouveau incertaine.

-Je te déstabilise pour t'empêcher de reprendre ta baguette. Alors Granger… il patienta quelques secondes avant de terminer sa phrase afin d'être sûr d'entendre ma respiration s'accélérer, j'essaye seulement de te déstabiliser ou j'y arrive ?

Et sans que je n'aie le temps de bouger d'un poil, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes. Je fermai instinctivement, me laissant royalement faire. Je crois qu'en cet instant j'avais complètement oublié l'affront qu'il venait de me faire mais qu'importe. Ma vengeance se fera ressentir plus tard et je ne le louperai pas. Je levai mes bras, qui jusque-là étaient restés ballant le long de mon corps, et les déposèrent sur son cou tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'approfondir le baiser. Mon rêve. Il frémit. Le sien aussi ? Je l'espère. Je venais de savourer le gout de sa bouche, son goût. A bout de souffle, il se recula. Et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais même dans le noir, à cet instant précis, je le senti sourire. Un sourire inconnu. Un sourire timide ? Il me semble. Sincère même. Je le senti prendre quelque chose dans sa poche.

- _Lumos, d_ it-il en approchant la baguette de mon visage.

Je battis des cils un moment avant de m'habituer à la lumière.

-Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Je t'observe. Je veux voir si c'est moi, le garçon de ta chanson.

Je souris et dit:

-Ça ne s'est pas senti ? Voyons Malfoy, un sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage, tu le sais.

Je m'approchai de lui lentement. Je perçus quelque chose dans ses yeux gris. Ces yeux de Malfoy qui avaient auparavant l'habitude d'être si froids. Mais plus depuis nos conversations nocturnes. Plus depuis qu'on avait eu cette retenue avec le Professeur Rogue.

-Je t'ai dit que je te détestais Malfoy ? Dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Et je t'ai dit que moi aussi ?

Il m'enroula de ses bras.

-Tu es mon homme Draco, murmurais-je en scellant de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes.

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai envie de publier cette histoire aujourd'hui mais voilà, je le fais ! Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années et je l'avais publiée sur mon ancien blog consacrée à Drago et Hermione (je ne lis quasiment que sur eux). Je l'ai quelque peu modifiée (surtout pour les fautes d'orthographes) mais j'ai voulu garder le fond car mon but n'était pas de dénaturiser ma première idée. Surtout que j'étais beaucoup plus jeune quand je l'ai écrite et que du coup mon idée du couple Drago/Hermione à réellement changé._

 _Je vous avoue que je ne la trouve pas top mais elle est légère et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être plaire à certains d'entre vous._

 _Je vous embrasse._


End file.
